Stay Away From Her or Pay
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: The tale of Mary Anne Eliza Toretto is one of an interesting one. First leaving behind her best friend and boyfriend to move in with her godmother Mia, and god uncle Don, and their friends, did she mention her boyfriend is Brian's little brother.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Prologue/Blurb:

Mary Anne Eliza Vanderaa was a normal girl till her father returned from the dead. Mary Anne and her mother decided that it would be best for her to move in with her godmother and god uncle. The bad part about the move was the fact that she had to leave her best friend she had had since she was four and her true love, which happened to be the love of her life, and his group of friends. Well here comes Mary Anne Eliza Toretto.


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

Introduction:

"Meme, come over here. I would like to discuss something with you," a short blonde calls to a medium brunette. His hair was short and spiked in a Mohawk and he had killer blue eyes.

"What would you like Kev," she asks with baby blue eyes with a tint of green and nicknamed Meme.

"While Mary Anne, the guys and I were wondering what if you wanted to go to a street race tonight," the guy says nicknamed Kev as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well Kevin, I do not know. Christopher and I were planning on going to the track after I was done work," the girl says named Mary Anne.

"Come with us instead," Kev says with the real name of Kevin John Murphy.

"I will see if I can get out of my brother's plans," she says.

"So bring him with you," a short brunette says.

"Only if it was that easy Chris," she says.

"It can be just tell to come hang out," the brunette says named Chris Fields.

"I will ask him, but I have to go," she says as she kisses Kevin, and then whispers in his ear, "I'm on break as of 8PM, but my parents do not think I'm off till 11PM."

"See you five after then," he says, before returning the kiss.

"Mare, come on before you are late," a young man calls.

"Coming, bye," Mary Anne says as she runs to join the young man in the 1997 Red Chevrolet Spider.

"So how was your day," the young man asks. He was a little taller than Kevin and he had black hair and green eyes.

"Well Christopher, Kevin and the guys wee wondering if we wanted to go to a street race tonight," Mary Anne replies trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you serious," he asks, his name Christopher.

"That I am so I told him that I had to check with you."

"Tell them to that we will meet them there that if they can give you the address, since I am not sure how many races are going on tonight. If we do go with them are you still going to drive?"

She thought about it for a second, because she had been planning on driving that night no matter at the time that she did not have her license, but after the fact that Kevin and the guys were going to be there, she had not been sure if it was still a good idea. "I'll get back to you; see you at eleven, right?"

"If I'm not here, Nick will be," he says referring to his best friend.

"See you when I see you," she says before she exits his car and enters 'Driver's Café.'

Driver's Café was a tiny diner mixed with coffee shop and garage attached. She was the only teenager who worked there; to be truthful she was mostly the only person who worked there. Driver's Café was owner by Don Faunkiner, also known as Nick's dad, but he was usually working in the garage. He only worked in the diner during the before work rush, the lunch hour rush, and then she would deal with the after school rush, dinner rush and the late rush after her break with Kevin.

"Hey Don, anything new," she says as she puts on her apron and washes her hands.

"Nothing to report, you know where to find me," Don says, an older male with light brown hair, before exiting through the side door. Don and his wife Deb and their son Nick were all old friends of her family. Christopher and Nick no matter being eleven months apart grew up like twin brothers, which instead of herself having two brother it was more like three.

She usually did not mind, Nick was usually the way cooler of the two. They both were bad asses themselves, but Nick was supportive of her and Kevin's relationship, unlike Christopher.

"Ding, ding," she hears the door go, she looks u and sees four adult males, two very large and two rather normal, and two adult females.

"Welcome to Driver's Café and how can I help you," she says trying not to be intimated.

"Would you know where we could find either Don Faunkier or Scott Vanderaa," one of the guys says, he was one of the large ones with a bald head.

You can find Don over in the garage and I can give you an address for Mr. Vanderaa," she says as she looks at them in a cold glare and her voice laced with bitter anger.

"Sorry, did we hit a spot," one of the ladies asks, she was slim and had long brown hair.

"Nobody mentions him around here, anything I can help you with or should I just go get Don," she says.

"Don will do," the bald man says.

"I'll be right back," she says as she walks around the counter and through the side door where she could see Don working on her 1991 Nissan Viper.

"Hey Do, a bunch of people are looking for either you or He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named," she says.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute and by next June if you have your G-1, this care will be with you in the driver's seat," Don says as he rolls out from under her car, and then says, "you might want to get back to the diner, the after school rush is going to be in."

"See you in a few," she says as she re-enters the diner and says to the group, "he will be here in a minute, anything else I can get you?"

"Can I get a double bacon cheeseburger and a coke," one of the guys says, he is one of the scrawny ones with a black beanie covering most of his blonde rocks.

"Can I get a cheeseburger and a coke," another asks, the other large one, he has a bushy beard and curly dark brown hair.

"Can I get a bacon cheeseburger and a sprite," another asks the other scrawny with short brown hair.

"Can I get a Chicken Caesar Salad and water," the other lady says with short brown hair.

"Can I get a Caesar and orange pop," the first lady says.

"Can I get a Greek Chicken Pita and fruit punch," the bald guy says.

"That will be about a fifteen minute wait, and there is Don," she says as she writes down the orders and sees Don walk through the side door.

"Dominic Toretto is that you," she heard Don call in his low voice.

"Hey Don, you remember the group right," the first guys. She guessed his name was Dominic Toretto but she was not sure where she had heard it from.

"Of course it is nice to see you all, and let me re-introduce you to somebody you have not probably seen since she was a baby. Mary Anne Vanderaa this is your mother's and mine old friend Dominic Toretto," he points to the bald man, "but he goes by Dom, this is his sister Mia, who you have probably heard about," he points to the first girl, "this is his girlfriend Leticia Lespearnace, but she goes by Letty," h points to the other girl, "this is Vince Field," points to the other large guy, "this is Jesse Dufor," points to the scrawny one with the black beanie, "and this is Leon Folwer," he says introducing the last guy.

"Hi," she says before going back to work. She quickly prepares her work area. She can easily prepare Mia's lunch without a problem; she adds four burger patties, six slices of bacon, and two chicken breasts to the grill.

"Everything on," she asks pulling out buns and salad mixes.

"No tomatoes and onions on Leon's, no mustard and mayo on Vince's, extra pickles and mustard on Jesse's, no tomatoes on Dom's, extra Caesar dressing and croutons on Letty's, and no tomatoes and extra cucumbers on Mia's," Don says as she quickly writes that down.

She goes over and flips the burgers and bacon, and breaks up the chicken. She pulls out two bowls and five plates. She also pulls out seven glasses and fills six with ice. "Do you want something to drink," she calls.

"Any chocolate milk left or did your brother and my son drink it all," he says.

She checks the fridge and calls back, "yes there is still some here, grill cheese and chocolate milk?"

"Please," is all he says, before going back into his conversation with the others.

She quickly throws Don's pre-made grilled cheese sandwich on the grill. She starts to cut up the lettuce for salads, pita, and burgers. She continues to rush around the kitchen till the food is done. She places it all on a tray and walks over to the table where they are all sitting.

"One Greek Chicken Pita with no tomatoes, and a fruit punch," she says placing the order in front of Dom.

"One Chicken Caesar Salad with extra Caesar dressing and croutons, and water," she continues placing the order in front of Letty.

"One Caesar Salad with no tomatoes and extra cucumbers, and orange pop," she continues placing the order in front of Mia.

"One Cheeseburger with no mustard and mayo, and a coke," she continues placing the order in front of Vince.

"One Bacon Cheeseburger with no tomatoes and onions and a sprite," she continues placing the order in front of Leon

"One Double Bacon Cheeseburger with extra pickles and mustard and a coke," she continues placing the order in front of Jesse.

"Finally one Grilled Cheese Sandwich and a glass of chocolate milk," she finishes placing the order in front of Don.

"Thanks Mary Anne and the trouble makers are in," Don says as the door goes and in walks four males.

"Welcome to Driver's Café, can I get your usual boys," she says in her nicest voice possible.

"That and maybe the lovely Eliza to join us to attend the races tonight," the heaviest of the four asks.

"You know I work tonight." She replies trying not to reveal her true feelings.

"Please El and can we get those to go," the shortest one says.

"Here you guys go and I can't I have something to do tonight," she says handing the four drinks and box of streets.

"So ditch your plans," the blonde says.

"I wish I could but if you want to come back around five after eight and tell my plans that I am ditching them, so I can attend a street race with you four," she says as she prepares her next usual order.

"See you then Liz," the leader says before they exit.

"Hey Mae," she hears an old friend call.

"The usual Leigha," she says as she finishes washing a few plates.

"Please, Nick and the guys should be in about twenty minutes," she says. Leigha Blanc, her best friend since her dad 'died' when she was four.

"So where is your boyfriend," she asks as she hand her usual French Vanilla, and a slice of fresh strawberry cake.

"Whom are you referring to," Leigha asks as she grabs a table close to the counter.

"Since when are you no longer referring to Neil Noblet, your dying crush as your boyfriend," Mary Anne says as she hears someone enter the diner.

"Hey can I get a coffee with two sugars and an almond cherry scone," a young man asks, about nineteen.

"Sure is this to go or for here," she asks as she has never seen him around here before. He has blonde hair and light blue eyes that reminded her of Kevin's eyes.

"For here, do you know this place well," he asks as she makes his coffee.

"As in the city or this scene of street racers," she asks as she hands, him his coffee and scone.

"The city actually I am looking fro my mother and her new husband," he says grabbing a table next to Leigha's.

"Well I know a lot of the community, so if you me your name and the name of your mother and her new husband, I can see what I can do, and I'm Mary Anne and that's Leigha," she says pointing to her friend. Leigha has straight, mid-back, dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Brian O'Connor and I am looking for a Kayla Michelle-O'Connor-Murphy," he says.

"You would not have any siblings would you," she asks as she starts to wonder whether or not this was Kevin's half-brother.

"How did you guess? I have a half brother Kevin John, and half-sister Kylie Michelle," Brian says.

"I can actually give you the number for your mother right now, if you want now," she tells him pulling out her cell phone.

"You have it with you," Brian asks Confused.

"She's dating your half brother," Leigha says as they all hear the bell ding, and in walk two boys around Mary Anne and Leigha's age of fifteen.

"Your usual Nicholas," Mary Anne asks the shorter one.

"Please," the shorter one says. Nicholas Wyane James Wilson, former boyfriend of Leigha, and former friend of both of them.

"What can I get you today Trevor," she asks the taller one.

"A bottle of water and a cranberry walnut muffin," the taller one replies. Trevor James Piper, former boyfriend of Leigha and former friend of both of them.

"For here or to go," she asks as she gathers the items for the boys.

"To go, we have another football practice in a half-hour, so we have to race back to the stadium," Trevor says.

"Well have fun," she says as she hands him their bag.

"Thanks," they both say before jetting out of the door.

"Still want that number," she asks Brian.

"Sure," he says.

"Your mom's work, cell, or home number," she asks.

"My mom's cell, how many numbers do you have for my brother," he asks.

"19 numbers, 8 cell phone, 5 home, 6 work, and I believe she also has instant messenger on her phone and everyone's e-mail," Leigha says.

"Call me, pick up, and talk to me," calls out from a cell phone.

"Mine," Mary Anne says, "hey Kevin, you know I can't talk right?"

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to check in, and see if you and Christopher were in," he says.

"Yeah we're in, just text me the address and you have to deal with Chad on my break," she says as she places a napkin in front of Brian and a piece of paper, and closes her phone.


	3. Night At The Races

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Night At The Races**

Mary Anne was waiting outside of Driver's Café waiting for either Christopher or Nick to show up. They had a half hour to be at the races.

A black 1993 Nissan Skyline pull up, "Coming Mare," a young man calls.

Mary Anne grabs her bag and races over to the car and enters it.

"How was work," the young man asks. He has brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ran into Kevin's half brother, our parents' old friends, and that was about it," Mary Anne says.

"Which old friends," the man asks.

"Dom and Mia Toretto, and where have I heard of those names from? Nick where," Mary Anne asks.

"Maybe because your godmother's name is Mia Toretto," the young man says. His name is Nicholas 'Nick' Dwyane Faunkiner.

"Do you think my mom called her, or it is just a scary thing that she is here," Mary Anne asks.

"I have no clue. What is the address again," Nick asks.

"1690 Red River Lane, why have I never heard about this place before," Mary Anne asks.

"I have not clue but you are not the only one. What happened between you and Chad?"

"Nothing I told Chad and the guys they would have to deal with Kevin. Kevin had a few words with Chad then he left."

"Wow, well here we are. Some of these racers I have never seen." They exit the car.

"Let's find Christopher or Kevin?" She looks around.

"Good idea, but let's stick together."

"Even better idea," she says pulling about her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Christopher and then Kevin are whom I am calling." She dials a number and the other line rings through.

"Hey Mare, where are you two," Christopher asks.

"We are just past the entrance, and you?"

"I see you, stay there," Christopher says before hanging up.

"He is on his way over here," Mary Anne says as she closes her phone.

"Good, now where is your boyfriend," Nick asks.

"That's what I want to know," Christopher says.

"Let me see," Mary Anne says as she dials a second number.

"Hey babe," Kevin says.

"Where are you," she asks.

"I'm not there yet, and yourself?"

"Just past the entrance and what do you mean that you are not here?"

"I am running late but I should be there in five minutes."

"Five minutes my time or your time?"

"Actually I can see you now." He hangs up.

Mary Anne turns to see Kevin's gold 1992 Mitsubishi Eclipse pull up beside Nick's car. The Eclipse was followed by silver 1992 Nissan Maxima, a bronze 1992 Nissan Skyline, a grey 1992 Nissan 240sx, and a teal 1992 Jetta Volkswagen.

"Welcome to Red River Racing," Kevin says as he and the boys walk over to Mary Anne and the other boys.

"So what exactly is Red River Racing," Christopher says as he looks around.

"Street Racing meets Stock Car Racing," Chris says with his girlfriend Alex by his side, by the Nissan Maxima.

"How so," Nick asks.

"All the rules of street racing in a track minus the no bumper hitting rule," Mike says as he exits his care with is his girlfriend Jania also exiting the Jetta.

Alex was tall, slim, and had brown curly hair and hazel eye, as Jania was tall, slim, and had black hair and green eyes. Mike was tall, muscular and had blond hair and green eyes.

"Mary Anne, Nick let's get out of here, this is crazy," Christopher says.

"Scared Creighton," Jeremy L says. Jeremy L was the tallest with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and was by the Nissan 240sx.

"No, he's not but he is telling the truth. You can not play with super speed and probably NOS with this kind of shit," Nick says.

"Who are you going to agree with Mary Anne," Jeremy F asks. Jeremy F was short hand brown hair and green eyes and was by the Nissan Skyline.

"Sorry boys but I am agreeing with Christopher and Nick because I have seen what happens when you mixed both," she says realizing now who Mia and the guys were.

"So how about we settle on an agreement? We can watch a few races before you decide whether or not you want in," Kevin says as he pulls a genuine smile.

"What do you say Christopher," Nick asks not seeing a problem.

"Sure but I am telling you right now, this does not mean that we are in," Christopher says, having a bad feeling.

"That's all good, come one let's get to the track," Kevin says as he and they guys start walking away with the rest following. The walk till they his the R.S.V. Track and enter, but Mary Anne stays back,

Everyone takes their seats as Kevin realizes that Mary Anne is not with them. He walks over to Chris and whispers, "Start I'll be back." He walks away.

Mary Anne keeps staring at the sign not remembering where she knows this track from. "R.S.V., what do I know that has those initials," Mary Anne whispers.

"Pick up, pick up, or be grounded," her phone rings as she picks it up.

"Where are you," she can hear her father's angry voice ask.

"I'm with Christopher and Nick," she replies hotly.

"You two are to get your," he says but Mary Anne hangs up as she realized what R.S.V. stands for.

She sends Christopher and Nick a text message reading:

'_We need to go now. We are at the Ronald Scott Vanderaa Track, meet you at Nick's car, and let's head over to the actual street race. ~ 3 M_'

"Hey are you coming," Kevin asks as he stands in front of her with his arms around her waist.

"No, I think we are going to be going back to our original plans for tonight," Mary Anne says stepping back from him and turning towards the direction of their cars.

"Why, I thought you wanted to be here," Kevin says following her.

"Kevin do you realize where here is," Mary Anne asks.

"No, not really, it is somewhere my dad recommended for us to drive around," Kevin says.

"We are at the Ronald Scott Vanderaa Track, this track has been closed since my god grandfather was killed here over five years ago," Mary Anne says as she reaches Nick's car.

"What," everyone says.

"Remember Grandpa Tony used to drive stock cars, he name the track after dad died, then he died and Dom went to jail," Mary Anne says.

"Shit you are right," Nick says.

"We are heading over to the," Christopher starts but is interrupted by "William Christopher Fields, and Kevin John Murphy," from Vince, "Jeremy Lionel Folwer," from Leon, "Michael Jeffery Dufor," from Jesse, "Jeremy Colin Lesperance," from Letty, and "Christopher Lawerence Creighton, Nicholas Dwyane Faunkier, and Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa," from Dom and Mia.

"Shit," they all say as they look at the fuming adults.

"What the hell is going on," Dom roars.

"We were just meeting here before heading over to Drogulas Track," Christopher says.

"Why are you meeting here," Letty asks.

"It was the closest meeting spot," Jeremy L says.

"When did you get here," Mia asks.

"About ten minutes ago," Nick says.

"Ten minutes," Vince asks.

"Roughly maybe a few more or less," Chris says.

"Well you cars say another story," Leon says.

"New cooling system," Jeremy F says.

"New cooling system," Vince asks.

"Just installed on Sunday," Kevin says.

"You do realize that no cooling system can cool a car down that fast right," Jesse asks.

"Really, I thought, I guess were wrong," Mike says.

"The truth is that we first chose this place as a meeting spot but then Christopher and I thought this place looked familiarly and Nick agreed, so we looked around. Once we saw the track we realized that this was sacred ground in the world of racers and decided to get out of here. The time we got back to our cars all of these other cars were her and you guys showed up. The guys thought it would be better to lie then to tell the truth," Mary Anne says as everyone looks at her.

"Is that the truth," Dom asks looking at the others who all quickly nodded their heads.

"So where were you guys going then," Mia asks.

"Silver City, we wanted to go see 'Gone In 60 Seconds'," Mary Anne says.

"So can we go if this interrogation is over," Chris asks.

"Let's just go," Jeremy L says as he walks over to his car and the rest follow suit.

Mary Anne rides with Kevin as Nick drives Christopher to his car. One they are all inside of their cars they let out a hearty laugh before receiving a text message stating where they were going.


	4. Fast Forward

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Two: Fast Forward**

"Mom why does he get to control my life," a now a few months over sixteen year old Mary Anne asks.

"He is not I am saying this," her mother says.

"Mom it's not fair, how come I have to go to LA because half the time I don't live at home anyway," Mary Anne says.

"Exactly so why would you care," her mother says.

"I would care because Christopher, Nick, and I were talking about getting an apartment," Mary Anne replies.

"So if I called both of them they would say that," her mother asks.

"Yes they would," Mary Anne says, knowing both boys would lie.

"Fine I am going to discuss this with them," her mother says leaving her daughter's room.

The dark purple room, with books, clothes, papers, and garbage spread around the room. Photo and posters on the wall, her desk holds her sidekick charging, and her Tobisha laptop charging.

Mary Anne closes and locks her door before picking up her phone and dialing a number.

"Hey babe, what's up," a now eighteen year old Kevin asks.

"My mom wants to send me to LA to live with Mia and Dom," she says.

"What about the plan," Kevin asks.

"I have no clue, what did you find," Mary Anne asks trying to change the subject.

"Two bedroom for $650, or three bedrooms for $595," he replies.

"What are you leaning for," Mary Anne asks.

"Three bedrooms, cheaper plus you never know when the space will come in handy," he replies.

"I'll agree with you, especially with friends and race night," she replies.

"Here, here. If we both like the place a lot we can always just stay there?"

"Good point, I just hope I can stay here."

"Me too, or else I am going to have Chris and Alex move it with me."

"Only as long as I'm gone, plus I will probably have tons of cash when I get back, but my mom is going to call Nick and Christopher and I know they are talking about me moving in with them."

"Are they going to be cool with you changing?"

"Of course, especially when they find out about my mom and LA."

"Are you working today?"

"Nope, have the day off, I'll probably clean my room, do a few stories if nothing comes up."

"I have to go in for eleven tonight and I have a two day shift."

"Damn, you know I hate your shifts."

"I know but it's an honor to be an eighteen year old firefighter."

"So I guess I could hang out with you, clean my room and do my stories tomorrow."

"I love it, how long?"

"Ten minutes tops. Anything I need to bring?"

"That sexy swim suit, my parents took Kylie and left for the rest of the month."

"The black, red or the new purple swim suit?"

"Which ever one has less material?"

"The new one, see you soon."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too," she says before sliding her phone shut.

She grabs her gym bag and throws all three suits in it before grabbing her keys.

"Where do you think your going," her father asks as she is locking her room.

"I am going to go hang out with my boyfriend," she says turning around.

"You have a room to clean," he says angrily glaring at her.

"I'll do it tomorrow when I'm off and he's at the firehouse," she says walking away from him.

She exits the house and jumps into her restored and modified 1991 Nissan Viper. She drives off towards Kevin's house. She is just about there when her phone goes off. The caller id reads Mia.

Against her better judgment she answers it, "hello," she says.

"Hey I have a genius idea," Mia says.

"No way am I spending my junior year in LA," she rejects as she reaches Kevin's.

"How about the summer for a trial basis," Mia counters.

"Mia not that I would not love to do that, but Christopher, and Nick are looking for a three bedroom apartment for us," Mary Anne says exiting her car.

"So tell them you will send them the money," Mia declares.

"Mia. What about Dom or Leigha or Kevin? I can not leave them," Mary Anne says entering Kevin's house.

"Hey," he says kissing her.

"Hi, sorry Mia called it'll only take a few minutes," Mary Anne says.

"No problem, I was just about to change anyway," he says before leaving the room.

"Dom can hire Leigha, which would take care of both and I thought you said that Kevin was working this summer," Mia reflects.

"How about I talk it over with them and get back to you," Mary Anne proposes.

"Deal, bye," Mia says.

"Bye," Mary Anne says hanging up her phone.

"Talk what over with whom," Kevin asks, wearing his typical blue and gold trunks.

"Mia wants me to spend the summer with her and the guys as a trial basis," Mary Anne says.

"What did you tell her," Kevin asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The usual; me, Christopher and Nick getting an apartment, Don, Leigha, you," she replies leaning into his arms.

"Her response to the reasons?"

"I can send the boys the money, Leigha can work for Don and you are working."

"She's good but I hate to admit this but maybe she is right."

"How could she possibly be right?"

"I mean you do want to get away from your dad, and I won't be at school next year. What could this trial basis absolutely hold against us?"

"What about all of our plans?"

"They will still be here when you get back."

"You really think I should go?"

"This was your plan when you were younger, so yes plus I think I heard my mom talking about Brian moving out there anyway for this undercover gig."

"I guess I could try it out. It's not like Dom would stop us from this, or Mia, or any of the guys."

"That's an added bonus. Plus I am always hearing Chris's dad saying about transferring some of us there. See this could work."

"I guess, but how about we talk about it later."

"Deal, so are you ready for the pool?"

"I just have to change into my suit."

"Well hurry up, I'll meet you by the pool."

"Okay," she says then kisses him and walks off.

'We need to talk,' her phone rings.

"Hey Leigha, what's up," Mary Anne asks entering Kevin's room.

"Nothing much expect for the fact I need a job," Leigha complains.

"Want mine," Mary Anne asks putting her friend on speaker phone.

"Sure but aren't you going to needing it for your apartment," Leigha asks.

"No I'll be in LA, this summer," she says starting to change.

"What, why?"

"Mia wants to try this trial basis, and I and Kevin are thinking I have nothing to loose."

"Okay I'll give it to you. Do you think Don will mind?"

"Not at all half the time you are working there any way."

"So what happens if the trial basis goes well?"

"I guess I'll stay, come home on breaks, just like the plan."

"Well I say good luck, you deserve it."

"You really want me to," Mary Anne says exiting out of Kevin's room in a skimpy purple string bikini.

"No, I just want you to be happy but I have to go, Neil finally has a day off from work."

"I know same with Kevin; I finally have a change to wear my new bikini."

"You know LA means whole new wardrobe and your dad will be more than happy to give us his card to go shopping."

"I never thought of it like that. Seriously I have to go talk to you later," she exits the house.

"You too, bye." Mary Anne hangs up her phone.

"When did you get this one," Kevin asks pulling her into his arms.

"The other day, when Leigha and I went shopping," she says placing her arms around his neck.

"Well I definitely approve," Kevin says gleaming.

"We knew you would," Mary Anne says as Kevin side steps them toward the pool from the deck.

"Good but now," Kevin says then falls back into the pool bringing her with him.

"You are so dead," Mary Anne says letting go of him.

"Ahh to bad babe," Kevin says swimming away.

'You need to work,' her phone rings.

"Great timing Don," Mary Anne says swimming over to her phone, "hello."

"Hey, what's this I hear about I'm losing you for the summer," Don says.

"Mia wants me to try this trial basis thing in LA, but Leigha would love my spot," Mary Anne says.

"I guess I can live with that, but what about you and the boys soon to be apartment," Don asks.

"I'll send them the money, but those two will probably send it back to me," Mary Anne replies.

"Okay I'll let you get back to what you were doing," Don says.

"Okay bye," Mary Anne says hanging up her phone.

"Well when do you think you are going to be leaving," Kevin asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The sooner, the better in my dad's mind," Mary Anne replies as she turns around in his arms and locking her legs around his waist and her lips with his.

There they had fun knowing that this would not last long. There was packing, shopping, hanging, and working time to deal with before the separation would begin. Mary Anne wished that she could spend it here but as most of the time Kevin was right, she needed this.


	5. Windsor to LA: A Transition

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Three: Windsor to LA, A Transition**

"I can not believe you're leaving in a few hours," Leigha says as they are doing some last minute packing.

"Tell me about it, but I finally got my dad to agree to let Kevin drive me to the airport," Mary Anne replies.

"So when are you really leaving," Leigha says knowing her 4PM flight probably got bumped.

"Same time, Kevin and I said our goodbyes yesterday, he just wanted to be the last thing I saw, and he's dropping Brian off too," Mary Anne replies.

"That's why I could not get a hold of you yesterday. So what did you two do," Leigha asks.

"We went out for dinner, caught a movie, went to a race, grabbed some coffee, and that's all I can say," Mary Anne replies.

"Oh my God, you lost it didn't you?"

"I have no knowledge of what you are talking about."

"Yeah right, how about we go get some lunch and talk about it."

"Okay let's go." They leave the room with three bags and their purses. They exit the house and entering the Viper after placing the bags in the trunk.

"Come on tell the truth," Leigha says as they drive off.

"Fine, yes Kevin and I had sex last night," Mary Anne says.

"It was so not your first time, what happened to telling me," Leigha pouts.

"No it wasn't and I am sorry but it took me a while to comprehend it."

"I want details now."

"God, it was the day that we discussed this whole move okay; things just got carried away. We never meant for it happened it just did."

"So that's where you disappeared last week after the races. You went to go celebrate."

"Yes okay, I have not been a virgin for three weeks, and I have only had sex three times."

"Wow I can not believe how fast you dad worked on getting you out of here. It's only the second week of July."

"I know but I hope that I do not need to pretend to not know Brian, he said he should be in LA by the middle of end of August," Mary Anne says pulling into Driver's Café parking lot.

"That would be a bad thing, so what's happening to your car?"

"Leaving it in the garage, I am going to park it in there before I leave; Kevin and Brian are supposed to meet me here at three."

"Well its two now, and my shift starts at three; so you may as well park it now. What would you like?"

"I'll have a Piña Colada, Zesty Tomato Salad, Egg Salad sandwich, and a Summer Fruit Fool."

"Okay see you in ten," Leigha says as she exits the car.

Mary Anne drives over to the garage and pulls in parking in the back before locking it and pulling out the bags and going through the side entrance.

"There is our great traveler," Deb says handing Mary Anne a tray after she placed her bags next to the table.

"I'm not that much of a traveler. Did Don say if he wanted my keys for my car," Mary Anne asks grabbing a seat with Leigha.

"No, he said that your car was perfect and there was nothing her wanted to do to it besides have it registered in the States," Deb says.

"Thank God, I can not believe that I am going to be gone soon," Mary Anne says.

"I know exactly what you mean. You have always been here I have no clue what it's going to be like without you," Deb says.

"Tell me about it. I hate thinking that you are noting going to be with us, you really need to come back," Leigha says.

"Well I guess we are going to have to wait and see," Mary Anne says before starting to eat her lunch.

Forty minutes later Kevin and Brian walk into the café.

"Are you read to go," Kevin says kissing her cheek as he sits down next to her.

"As ready as I well be," Mary Anne replies.

"Well I have t go, my shift is starting, the usual," Leigha asks.

"To go please," Brian says taking Leigha's old seat.

"Another Piña Colada to go," Leigha says.

"Please," Mary Anne replies as Leigha walks off.

"Ready for a temporary move," Brian asks.

"Nope, remind me again how you talked me into this," Mary Anne asks.

"Because we have nothing to lose form you trying this," Kevin says.

"Who is he? Last I checked my eighteen year old brother would have done anything for you to stay here," Brian says, now twenty years old, and getting ready to leave for the first time since he came looking for his mom.

"What? You and I both know what my schedule is like, plus two months from her father can not do any harm," Kevin retorts.

"You have a point," Brian says.

"So what are you travel plans," Mary Anne asks looking at Brain.

"Going back to Barstow, packing my things, go to LA to go help out the feds for my detective badge," Brian says.

"Nice, so going straight to Barstow," Mary Anne asks attempting to keep her mind off her own trip.

"Yup, grabbing the 3:45 PM flight from Windsor to Barstow, yourself," Brian asks.

"The 4:00 PM flight from Windsor to LA," she replies.

"Well here you three are, and Deb says it's on the house but hurry home," Leigha says hugging Mary Anne.

"I will," she replies.

"Have a nice time Brian," Leigha says giving him a hug.

"I'll try; keep him in line," Brian replies.

"I'll try," Leigha says as they exit.

"I'll take the back," Brian says after placing the bags in the trunk of the 1992 Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"Sure," Kevin says as they enter the car.

The twenty minute drive to the air port was a quiet one. Neither Mary Anne nor Brian wanted to think about leaving the city they called home. Kevin parked the car, as all three then exited and grabbed their bags.

They entered the large air port and went straight to baggage check.

Brian was first to go up, he says, "Brian O'Connor, one way ticket to Barstow, California," handing his passport and online receipt to the attendant.

"Here you are Mr. O'Connor, your flight will be boarding in ten minutes from Gate 36," the attendant says, holding his ticket.

"Thanks," Brian says walking over to Kevin.

Next is Mary Anne up, she says, "Mary Anne Vanderaa, one way ticket to LA, California," handing her passport, and online receipt to the same attendant.

"Here you are Miss. Vanderaa, your flight will be boarding in twenty-five minutes form Gate 24," the attendant says holding her ticket.

"Thanks," Mary Anne says walking over to Brian and Kevin.

"So who does not want to say goodbye," Brian says jokingly.

"I think none of us want to say goodbye, but we have to," Kevin says.

"Can we please have our less mature Kevin back this one is annoying me," Brian says.

"Too bad but you have to go catch your plane anyhow," Kevin says.

"I guess I do, well this is goodbye but only for now," Brian says hugging the two.

"We'll miss you," Kevin says.

Brian releases them and walks away.

"Remind me to never talk you into going away ever again," Kevin says.

"Do not worry I will," Mary Anne says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This has to be one of my more stupid moves," Kevin says pulling her closer.

"Boarding call for those going from Windsor, Ontario to Barstow, California, now at Gate 36," an attendant calls over the system.

"At least we know Brian is not going to miss his flight," Kevin jokes.

Mary Anne laughs before placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss this," Kevin says.

"I'm gonna miss you," Mary Anne says before locking her lips with his.

Enjoying their final moments together is interrupted by, "Boarding call for those going from Windsor, Ontario to LA, California, now at Gate 24," from an attendant over the system.

"I guess you have to go," Kevin whispers on her lips.

"I guess so, but don't worry I'll text you as soon as I land," Mary Anne replies.

"How about you'll call me when you land," Kevin counters.

"Deal," she says before giving him one last passionate kiss.

"Bye, I love you," he says.

"I love you too," she says walking over to the gate.

She gets on the plane and never once is she thinking another thought besides Kevin, for the four hour flight.


	6. Time for LA

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Four: Time for LA**

Mary Anne exits out of the air port expecting it to be dark but forgot that it was only four in LA and eight in Windsor.

Mary Anne walks over to baggage claim and grabs her two duffle bags. She then proceeded down the escalator, almost being squished from all the people waiting to see some big celebrity. Mary Anne enters the passenger waiting area. She looks around trying to spot one of the group members. She mostly expected either Mia or Jesse to be there.

Mary Anne and Jesse seemed to get along the most because of him only being two years older than her. He and Kevin also got along, same with his older cousin Mike and Jeremy F. She and Mia mostly got along. She and Dom had their differences but were really close too.

"Mary Anne," Mia calls from behind a group.

Mary Anne rushes over and hugs her.

"I missed you," she says taking Mary Anne's bags.

"So let me guess everyone was bust," Mary Anne says as they walk out.

"Nope, they went out should be back tonight before the race," Mia says as they walk over to the 1993 Turquoise Acura Intergra, placing the two bags in the trunk.

"One thing you have to love about Saturday nights," Mary Anne replies placing the final bag in the trunk, pulling out her cell phone.

"Well that is true, ready to go," Mia asks unlocking the doors.

"Yup," Mary Anne says taking the shot gun seat.

"Good," Mia says before driving off.

Mary Anne turns on her phone and texts to Leigha a message that looks like:

'_Hey I'm landed on my way 2 Dom's & Mia's ~ 3 M_'

She receives:

'_Good 2 hear, now call ur bf, TTYL ~ 3 L_'

Mary Anne the dials a familiar number hoping he's not driving.

"About time babe," Kevin says.

"Hey to yourself too," Mary Anne replies.

"Sorry, I have been staring at my phone for ages. Brian just called and he was at home already. So I was getting worried."

"It's okay, I was wondering why Leigha wanted me to call you."

"Well I called her and she said she had not heard form you either. How was the flight?"

"Longest four hours of my life. Guess what I forgot about?"

"What did you forget?"

"My departure time is the same as my arrival time."

"Wow, I totally forgot about that also. I guess I'll e-mail you my schedule but don't be surprised if I text you all the time instead."

"Okay I'll you go back to your race. Try to not get killed."

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," Mary Anne says before hanging up her phone.

"Why does your dad hate him," Mia asks.

"No clue, but what are you going to do," Mary Anne says looking out the window.

"Take a break, come up with some fresh ideas," Mia proposes.

"I guess that's a possibility but it sometimes just makes you hate them more."

"I thought this was your and your mom's idea?"

"It was but it was pre-Kevin."

"Ahh, it was before the boyfriend. That makes sense but I thought that he was the one who talked you into coming."

"He was but just as I was about to board he said to remind him to never talk me into going away again."

"He's just nervous, and here we are Casa Toretto," Mia says pulling up to the house.

"Wow," Mary Anne says after Mia parks in front of the garage.

"It's not much but," Mia starts.

"It's has the amazing architecture of an old style home mixed with a modern touch," Mary Anne finishes.

"Betty was right you know your structures," Mia says exiting and popping the trunk.

"Of course, I love studying the houses off of Tecumseh Street," Mary Anne says.

"Dom thinks we should add on but I love it the way it is," Mia says grabbing tow of the bags.

"I have to agree with you on that," Mary Anne says grabbing the final bag before closing the trunk.

"Ready to see the inside," Mia says.

"You bet," Mary Anne says following her to the back door.

Mia opens the door and May Anne follows her into the house.

"This is the kitchen, the basement is following the stairs; it holds Leon, Jesse, and Vince's room, and the laundry room; this hallway leads to the dinning room, and living room; up these stairs holds Dom and Letty's room and our room," Mia says as they walk through the house stopping at their room.

"Simple enough to remember," Mary Anne replies.

"Good, right half of the closet is yours and right dresses, desk, night table and bed is yours," Mia says.

"Cool," Mary Anne says.

"So I'll let you get unpacked as I start dinner," Mia says.

"I'll come and help after I'm done," Mary Anne says.

"It'll be nice to have someone share the work for once," Mia jokes.

"Tell me about it," Mary Anne replies before Mia leaves.

Mary Anne unpacks her carry on placing the laptop on the desk and plugging it in, with her phone camcorder, digital camera, printer, and Ipod. She places her boxes of pens and paper inside the desk with her composition books and other stories. She places her books, and photo albums on top of the dresser and her bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, body spray, body lotion and hair gel on top with her hair brush, comb, clips, scrunchies, headbands, and her make up kits.

She places her folded PJs, under garments, and bating suits in the first dresser drawer, then her t-shirts and tank tops in the second, and her shorts, and jeans in the final drawer. She gathers the hangers and places her dresses, blouses, skirts, and house coat on them before putting them back in the closet with her shoes underneath.

She places her slippers underneath her bed; she places her baby blanket on the bed with her purple doodle bear. She places a photo of her, Kevin and the guys, one of her and Leigha, and one of her, her mom, brothers, and Nick on the night table. She also places her alarm clock on top, placing her word search books inside the drawer.

She pulls out her stick tack with random posters, school projects, and photos, and tacks them to the wall. She then stands back and looks at her side of the room.

"Wow looks like you are settled," Mia says holding a purple laundry basket.

"You could say that. What do you think," Mary Anne asks accepting the basket and placing it in front of her closet and putting the bags behind her shoes.

"I say welcome home for the summer," Mia says smiling.

"So do I, you need any help with dinner."

"I would love some; I'm making my dad's famous lasagna."

"Wow I haven't had that is ages."

"I though so," Mia says as they exit the room. They go down to the kitchen where Mia as everything set up.

"Let's get to work," Mary Anne says as they wash their hands.

"First layer is noodles. You can do the right one since you are now my right hand girl," Mia says.

"I'm honored," Mary Anne says.

"Then layer of cooked ground beef and pork with onions and celery. That is followed by layer of tomato sauce, followed by noodle layer, followed by a cheese layer. Cheese layer goes Ricotta, Feta, white Cheddar, and finally Mozzarella cheese, followed by noodle layer. That is continues till finished. Top with cheese layer but cover top in mozzarella," Mia says as they finish.

They wash their hands as Mia puts them into the over.

"Now we'll do the salad, and maybe you can show me how to make that divine Carmel Apple Sweet Cream Cheesecake," Mia says.

"Of course, I am going to guess Deb sent you the ingredients," Mary Anne asks.

"Yes she did, so let's get to work," Mia says as they finish making dinner.

They start by making a simple salad with raspberry vinaigrette, followed by the making of the Carmel Apple Sweet Cream Cheesecake. Mary Anne and Mia finish as they decide in what movie to put on. It is only six and they are still waiting for everyone to show up. They decide to throw in Rounders with Matt Damon.

They get half way through when Mia get's a text that reads:

'_B home, 10 min ~ 3 D_'

She replies:

'_Got it, Dinner waiting w/ me & Mae ~ 3 M_"

She receives:

'_Got it ~ 3 D_'

Mary Anne receives the update of the first few races:

'_RI: KM vs. TM – KM won; RII: CLC vs. CF – CLC won; RIII: NF vs. JF – NF won; ~ 3 JL_'

Mary Anne just shakes her head.


	7. First Night In LA

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

A/N: Refers to Chapter 2 for who the other racers are that were not given introductions, Thomas was the first one and heaviest to talk, Tony the second one and shortest, Ryan was the third one and blonde, and Chad was the final one and leader, Neil still does not have a physical description

**Chapter Five: First Night In LA**

"What's with the head shaking," Mia asks looking at her.

"Nothing just the guys, they tend to switch it up but this kid for the life of him has always tried to beat Kevin but has not won in just over the year they have been racing," Mary Anne says as she shuts her phone.

"That is ridiculous. Come on let's set up the tables," Mia says turning off the movie," Mia says turning off the movie.

"Cool, and I know try telling them that," Mary Anne says as they enter the kitchen grabbing plates and silverware.

"But they never listen, sounds like Dom and the Trans. Why can't they leave well enough alone? Outside or inside," Mia asks.

"Outsides, it's nice out today," Mary Anne says following Mia out into the backyard.

"It's nice they are getting done early," Mia says placing the plates and silverware at the head of the table.

"Ah, so they are like Don working all hours and looses track of time," Mary Anne says as they start putting the seats together.

"Pretty much," Mia says.

"Ah, Kevin and Brian are like that to most days either John or Dave has to drag them home."

"Who is Brian? New guy in your life."

"Do you remember the blond I was talking to in the café that day you came in?"

"Of course, he was a cutie."

"That would be Brian, he's Kevin's maternal older half brother."

"Ah, so is he still in Windsor?"

"No, he is actually went home to Barstow and then is going to go look at a possible job."

"Ah so Kevin is going to be alone this summer then?"

"No the guys are still home, and his little sister, and his dad was talking about them taking a trip. So he should be good."

"So you don't trust him to be on his own or something," Mia asks as they go into the house to get the food.

"No, Kevin was much like Vince when I met him but now I just have to make sure someone sane is near him. Either Chris or Mike, since they are the dating two. The rest of the guys don't understand what it is like," Mary Anne says each grabbing a dish.

"Ah, so he can get bored and lonely pretty quickly," Mia jokes.

"Pretty much, so my phone is not going to stop going off," Mary Anne says shaking her head.

"How are you supposed to have fun then?"

"Kevin means well he just doesn't do well with separation. I mean it is killing him to be apart from Bri and add me to the mix and he is screwed."

"Okay I can not blame you now. The poor boy is loosing too much at one time."

"Yeah but he is going to be okay, he just needs a week or so to adjust, he is good at that," Mary Anne says as they place the dishes on the table.

"You seem to really know what he needs," Mia says as they go inside for another round.

"Kevin has pretty easy care techniques, he just tends to be overdramatic at times," Mary Anne says as they grab the final dishes.

"What fun," Mia says.

"What are you going to do, when you fall in love," Mary Anne says as they put the dishes on the table.

"Ha ha, you are right," she says then pauses. "They should be here soon," as the roar of motors can be heard up the street.

Mary Anne shakes her head as her phone goes off with another update:

'_RIV: TP vs. JL – JL won; RV: NW vs. CW – NW won; RVI: LB vs. TN – LB won; RVII: NN vs. RC – NN won; ~ 3 xoxoxo KM_'

"You still getting the races out here," Jesse says hugging her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? My brother is like the King, and my boyfriend is like the Duke, so I will always get the updates," Mary Anne says.

"Plus you keep the stats," Leon says hugging her tightly.

"That too," Mary Anne says.

"So what have the first seven looked like," Vince says as he, Dom, and Letty all get a hug.

"Race one was Kevin and Thomas, was the heaviest boy out of the four from that day, and Kevin won as always. Race two was between Christopher and Chris and Christopher won. Race three was between Nick and Jeremy F, and Nick won. Race four was between Trevor and Jeremie L, and Jeremie L won. Race five between Nicholas and Chad Wilson, the leader of the four, and Nicholas won. Race six was between Leigha and Tony Nelson, the shortest of the four, and Leigha won. Race seven was between Neil and Ryan Couch, the blond of the four, and Neil won," Mary Anne says closing her phone.

"Mike not racing," Jesse asks as they sit.

"Working tonight he might get in for the race eight or nine," Mary Anne says.

"So Alex and Jania don't race," Letty asks.

"Sometimes they race, sometimes Christopher throws an all females run. It depends, they may not even be there," Mary Anne says.

"They are trusting," Leon says.

"They have claws and dirt, so they don't worry," Mary Anne says.

"Ah now," Dome says as Leon goes to get a piece of lasagna. "Leon gets to say grace since he was the first to reach."

"Of course. Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for the food we are about to receive and for looking over us and making sure we are not injured when we race," Leon prays.

"Amen," they all say.

"Okay now I can ask how many accidents," Don asks.

"Ten minutes, pay up Jesse," Mary Anne says as Jesse and hands her five twenty dollar bills.

"Couldn't have lasted a half hour," Jesse says passing the salad.

"No and he never can," Letty says in a joking manner passing the salad.

"Wow, you have only been here for three hours and have made a hundred dollars," Vince says.

"Predictable behaviour, and last I checked as of last weekend there has been fifteen since I was eleven and we started going," Mary Anne says putting the money in her pocket.

"Three accidents a year," Letty asks.

"The younger years averaged about three and half and lately maybe an accident," Mary Anne says passing the salad.

"This year and last year," Leon asks.

"Last year there was one. It was… um I want to say Nicholas and Chad, but it could have been; no it was that the year before. They decided to go out early, it was early March and they thought the ice was gone," Mary Anne says.

"Injuries," Vince asks.

"Nicholas had broken his left leg, screwed up his knee, and Chad had a concussion and a broken rib," Mary Anne says.

"Charges," Mia asks.

"John didn't charge anyone. He said that no one broke any laws. They were only racing at ninety miles per hour. The speed limit was eighty miles per hour. No one was hurt but them, so they got off with a warning and a family lecture," Mary Anne says as they start eating.

"They got off lucky," Letty says.

"Grounded four months, no car till, I think they got them back in September. Nicholas is still recovering. So not really," Mary Anne says.

"They had no car for the entire summer," Jesse asks amazed.

"I loved working that summer. They were told if they were caught anywhere near the street racing scene before the New Year, they would not be getting their cars back till they were twenty-one. At the time Chad was almost seventeen, and Nicholas had just gotten his G-1 at fifteen. Since they were an inheritance from their grandmother, they could do it too," Mary Anne says.

"Damn," the rest say.

"The race was over a girl," Mary Anne says.

"Ah," the rest say.

"They had it coming to them," Mary Anne says.

"That they did. I mean racing over a girl is bad but racing early is just plain stupid," Vince says.

"I mean who does that," Leon says.

"Teenagers who are jealous," Jesse and Mary Anne say.

"Point there, so still ten races," Dom asks.

"It all depends on Christopher and Kevin's work schedules. Last weekend it was twenty races," Mary Anne says.

"Damn," Letty says.

"Final race," Dom says.

"Two hundred buy in, must have won at least one race earlier and other than that it is a free for all," Mary Anne says.

"Largest number of racers," Mia asks.

"We have had at least ten was the larges one time. Since the place we use is large enough we can but most runs are five," Mary Anne says.

"Which track," Dom says.

"Drogulas, John and Dave closed the other track, especially when they found out," Mary Anne trails off.

"Finish," Letty says.

"Whoever was racing out there was stock style with street. Street racing in a track with no bumper rule," Mary Anne says.

"That is deadly," Dom says.

"That is why when we found out we reported it," Mary Anne says.

"Good," the rest say.

"Who," Dom says.

"We never found out who was in charge. We just wanted it to stop," Mary Anne says trying her best to cover.

"You never asked," Mia says.

"We had the Drogulas, which is where we raced, that is where we had fun," Mary Anne says.

"Any one charged," Vince asks.

"Not that we know of, we didn't care. Kevin and Chris never asked," Mary Anne says.

"Why not," Leon asks.

"They wanted the tracked closed. They, like us, wanted nothing to do with it. We wanted to race, have fun, and be us. We didn't want the memories to plague us. So we all vowed to drop it after we reported it," Mary Anne says acting but still telling the truth.

"Good idea," Dom says as they as go quiet.


	8. LA Street Races and Parties

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Six: LA Street Races and Parties**

"Okay now you are to stay with Jesse," Mia says.

"Yes Mia, I will stay with Jesse," Mary Anne says sarcastically.

"I'm being serious," Mia says as they exited her Acura Intergra.

"I know, I know," Mary Anne says as they walk over to a Hispanic man.

"Ah Hector, this is Mary Anne, you are to call me if she is ever out here without us," Dom says.

"Got it Dom, mini Toretto, no go without a member of the Toretto team," the man says named Hector. "Nice to meet you, Mary Anne."

"You too Hector," Mary Anne says giving Dom an odd look as her phone goes off. "Excuse me," she walks off before flipping her phone open and says, "hello?"

"Hey how was your flight," Brian asks.

"Not bad, had your brother freaking out," Mary Anne says leaning against the door of Jesse's white Jetta.

"Damn, how much later did you get in that I did," Brian asks.

"You had just called from home, is what he told me, and Mia and I were just started driving from the airport," Mary Anne says as Jesse walks over.

"Damn, did you have turbulence or something," Brian asks.

"No had to wait to land, I should have caught a later flight," Mary Anne says.

"How much later," Brian asks.

"Two hours," Mary Anne says as she and Jesse get into the Jetta and go for the finish line.

"I don't know if Kevin would have let you leave," Brian says laughing.

"He told me to never let him talk me into going away again," Mary Anne says.

"Damn, I missed that," Brain says.

"You did," Mary Anne says as they exit the Jetta and sit on the hood.

"Damn him for shooing me away," Brian says.

"Race is about to start," Jesse says.

"He wanted a private goodbye," Mary Anne says giving Jesse a thumb up.

"Still going to street races," Brian asks.

"What else is there to do," Mary Anne asks as she watches the race start.

"Don't know, Windsor Winners," Brian asks.

"In the order of races: Kevin, Christopher, Nick, Trevor, Nicholas, Leigha, Neil and Christopher," Mary Anne says watching Dom fight to win with a dark skin driver.

"Edwin and Danny Yamato are the drivers against Dom," Jesse says he pointed to the dark skin driver as Edwin and the Chinese man as Danny.

"Damn can you tell Kev to send the results to my phone," Brian asks.

"Yeah but you never know who will be sending you the results," Mary Anne says nodding to Jesse as the races is at the finish line and Dom won by at least five seconds.

"Come on Dom wants us," Jesse says as they walk through the crowds.

"That's not a problem with me. Have you talked to him at all," Brian asks.

"Briefly, he was at the races, I thought this call would be his. How about you," Mary Anne asks as they reach Dom.

"No, do you think he's pissed at us or something," Brian asks.

"No I think he's just trying to get used to the idea of us being gone is all," Mary Anne says as she walks away from the crowd screaming.

"Should we call him or something," Brian asks.

"I don't know Bri; I'm probably going to be playing by ear. I'll check with Alex and Jania, and see how he is coping, check with Kaylie," Mary Anne says.

"You know as well as I do that Kevin took that three bedroom apartment. The one that was meant for you two," Brian says.

"How do know about that," Mary Anne says as she looks around to see Dom's eyes on her.

"We talk, you two had your future planned out and then this happened," Brian says.

"I know but as I was telling Mia, he'll be fine. All he needs is a little bit of reassurance, plus his dad and the guys have all kinds of trips planned, and he just needs time to readjust," Mary Anne says as a not so pleased Vince walks over to her.

"You were not supposed to leave Jesse," Vince says with a bit of disappointment and protectiveness in his voice.

"Oh, did I get you in shit," Brian asks.

"One minute Bri," Mary Anne says before adding, "sorry Vince but I couldn't hear my call and I stayed within eyesight of all you guys."

"Got it," Brian says as Mary Anne lowers her phone and covers the mouth piece.

"Fine, I'll give it to you, but next time tell someone you are going away to hear your call. I thought you were dating Kevin," Vince asks.

"Oh Bri is just Kevin's older brother," Mary Anne says.

"OH okay, we are leaving in ten minutes and you are riding with Dom, he wants to talk," Vince says.

"Got it," Mary Anne says before Vince goes back into the crowd. "Sorry about that," she says returning her phone to its previous position.

"No problem but I am calling him," Brian says.

"Be my guest but you do know he'll call when he is ready to call right," Mary Anne says.

"Yeah but I have a bad feeling about something," Brian asks.

"Yeah, I know I have the same feeling too," Mary Anne says.

"You don't think he'll cheat on you," Brian asks.

"No nothing like that, I mean Kevin and I love each other and as you said we had our future plan," Mary Anne says.

"So what then"? Tell me you two were careful because I can fly back and kick his ass," Brian threatens.

"Brian, we were careful, no need to kill your brother," Mary Anne says thinking back to the times.

"Thank God, because that's all you two need to add to your plates," Brian says.

"Don't I know it," Mary Anne says.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Brian says.

Yeah," Mary Anne says walking over to Dom and his red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelles.

"Talk to you soon, bye," Brian says.

"Bye," Mary Anne says as she hangs up her phone and puts it into her pocket.

"We need to talk," Dom says opening the passenger door before walking to the driver's side and gets in.

"Oh goody," Mary Anne mumbles before getting in.

"So what does your mother think of you ability to lie," Dom asks.

"Huh," Mary Anne asks, no one had ever thought she of all people could lie.

"You, your brothers, and your friends were at the Red River Racing two years ago; and Kevin was running it, you were going to move in with Kevin and not your brothers, any other major lies," Dom asks.

Mary Anne shakes her head, and thinks, '_unless you count my conversation with Brian and thank God for the plan B pill_.'

"How long did you know about Red River," Dom asks as he purposely took the long way back.

"Earlier that afternoon; and no I didn't know what Kevin was doing, and no I don't know how long he was at it. He tried to keep me out of areas of his life, till he thought I could handle it," Mary Anne says.

How long did it take him to let you into his world of racing," Dom asks.

"Just over eighteen months of us being together and twenty-one months of us knowing each other," Mary Anne says.

"Who told him about the track," Dom asks.

"John, his dad did but it was only supposed to be for a place for him and his friends to drive around. He had no clue, I mean Kevin got grounded for two months and lost his Eclipse for six months on top of that and Dave, Chris's dad, did the same thing to Chris," Mary Anne says.

"Hmm," Dom says.

'_Great, just great, Kevin you are going to be in so much shit. I've lied almost three times to cover your ass,_' Mary Anne thinks.

"What did you mean by 'Kevin tried to keep me out of those areas of his life, till he thought I was ready'? What areas was he talking about," Dom asks.

"The racing, the parties, and the old ways he used to do. Kevin hasn't always been like how I know him. Many of the guys compared him to Vince before I started dating him," Mary Anne says.

"Alcohol and or drugs," Dom asks.

"Alcohol yes, used to be majorly but now still does it when it comes to bad days. For drugs he only does a joint when he needs to relax or has a bad day. If he has done anything else, I don't know," Mary Anne says praying to God he hadn't.

"Doesn't smoke," Dom asks.

"No that's Christopher and Nick," Mary Anne says.

"You," Dom asks pulling into the neighborhood.

"Drugs no, alcohol no because I am always the designated driver, smoking no," Mary Anne says.

"Okay here are the ground rules for the parities. 1) No drinking any alcohol or any not opened by you bottles, 2) No something anything, 3) You have to be seen for fifteen minutes before you can hide in you and Mia's room, 4) I don't think I need to go over the guy rule till Kevin gets here, 5) if you get into trouble you are to find Vince you now unofficial body guard. Tomorrow we will be talking about the ground rules got it," Dom says pulling up to the house.

"Loud and clear," Mary Anne says as Dom parks before they get out of the car.

"Good," Dom says before entering the house.

'_Damn, I seriously need to talk to Kevin,_' Mary Anne thinks. She sees all kinds of people around the place. Some were drinking, others were smoking, and others were talking but they were all in groups. She ventured into the house to see the same thing but people were playing video games.

A couple of young guys were staring at her with '_damn she's hot, I wonder how she is in bed_' looks.

Mary Anne was now taller than she had been when Mia last saw her. Her ass and breasts had filled out to a nice size as had the curves of her hips. She was still slender but that was because of basketball, swimming and soccer on the school teams and running every day. She was currently wearing a blue halter v-neck top with a diamond shape jeweled fringe at the top and bottom of the shirt, and a mid-thigh jean shirt. She also had on a pair of black leather boots and a Smurf necklace.

"Don't worry about them," the driver named Edwin says handing her a closed bottle of coke.

"Thanks, its Edwin right? Why not," Mary Anne says taking the bottle and opening it.

"You got it. Once they find out you are related to Dom, they won't approach you. You got a name," Edwin says.

"Mary Anne Eliza Vanderaa, not that I would matter, I'd turn them down anyway," Mary Anne says smirking.

"Really, well I'd switch the Vanderaa for Toretto and you'll have better luck. Have a boyfriend then," Edwin asks.

"Thanks I'll take the advice. Yes just over three and a half years," Mary Anne says.

"He a racer," Edwin asks.

"That he is when he's not being a firefighter," Mary Anne says sipping her coke.

"Must be nice, what does he think b out you being here," Edwin asks.

"His idea thinks my dad and I could use a break from each other," Mary Anne says.

"That sucks, it was nice to meet you," Edwin says before disappearing.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad,_' Mary Anne thinks but her mind still on the conversation with Brian about being careful.

"Hey," Jesse says as she walks over to him.

"Hey, so how long have I been here," Mary Anne asks as Jesse knows she's not a party girl.

"Fourteen minutes, but as soon as you tell me what is bugging you, your minute will be up," Jesse says.

"It's nothing I just have this amazing story idea, but I have to do the research for the foundation. Plus I miss Kevin," Mary Anne says.

"Well go call him and get to work because you are release," Jesse says.

"Thanks, bye," Mary Anne says before going up to hers and Mia's room.

She pulls out her laptop and opens the internet browser and types in '**Signs of pregnancy**,' before hitting search. Her cell goes off blaring, 'I'm a Smurf, you're a Smurf, and everyone's a Smurf.'

'_Perfect timing babe,_' Mary Anne thinks grabbing her phone. '_What the hell is he doing up at four in the morning._'

"Hey babe," Mary Anne says answering her phone.

"Hey baby, so how was the race," Kevin asks.

"The usual, wait how did you know," Mary Anne asks.

"Brian and his interrogation, he said you sounded worry," Kevin says.

"Just thinking about everything, you know how things can startle you," Mary Anne says.

"You're worried about the possibility that you could be pregnant," Kevin asks.

"Yeah, I am. I mean it was only one time that we didn't use a condom but condoms are only ninety-eight percent effective," Mary Anne says.

"I know, so in two weeks take a test. I mean that would mean we are five, four or three weeks pregnant," Kevin says.


	9. Start of Summer Working

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Seven: Start of Summer Working**

"Okay everyone up, it is a busy day, it's inventory time at the shop and garage," Dom says knocking on each door.

Mary Anne flips over in her bed and looks at the time, '7:10'. She slowly lifts herself up and stretches her arms upwards.

Dom pops his head into the room and says, "I'd hurry up if you want food."

"Got it," Mary Anne says yawning as she pushes the covers off of her.

"See you downstairs," Dom says leaving the room.

Mary Anne gets up and makes her bed before walking over to the end of her bed and put on her slippers before walking downstairs.

"Morning," Mia says handing her a cup of tea.

"Morning," Mary Anne grumbles accepting the cup of tea.

"Dom forgets what's it's like to have a summer vacation," Mia says putting a plate of food in front of her.

"Thanks, you know the only time that I am ever up at this time is during swim season," Mary Anne says sipping her tea.

"I thought you sometimes had to be at school early for band and other practices," Mia asks.

"Nop, get up at 7:30, be at school by 7:50," Mary Anne says eating her breakfast.

"You were ready in under 20 minutes and at school," Leon and Vince asks entering the room.

"Kevin would be outside the house by 7:45, always took my showers the nite before, had my clothes picked out, bag packed, and already to go," Mary Anne says.

"Impossible," Jesse and Dom say.

"I will even disagree with being able to do that," Letty says sitting down.

"It's easy I got up, changed, went to the fridge grab my morning smoothie, usually a Breakfast Cocktail, Breakfast Blitz, or a Breakfast in Brazil, drank it while I walked to my little brother's room, woke him up, entered the bathroom, did my morning skin care routine with hair and tooth. I than went back to my room, got my bag and jacket, and went to meet Kevin," Mary Anne says as they all looked amazed.

"No makeup, nothing like that," Mia asks.

"Uh five minute car ride and five minutes before was due to arrive at 7:55, kept a small bag of makeup in my locker and in my bag," Mary Anne says.

"Impossible," they all say.

"Ask anyone, my brothers, cousins, Kevin, the guys, Alex, Janice and the swim team," Mary Anne says looking at them eating.

"We will," they say.

"Anything else, or can I go and get ready for the day," Mary Anne says.

"Yup, your driving with Dom to the store," Mia says.

"Got it," Mary Anne says as she puts her dishes in the sink before exiting the kitchen.

Mary Anne enters the her and Mia's room. She walks over to the closet, pulling out a pair of denim of Capri pants, with a tan leather belt, with a peach halter top, and a light short sleeve blouse with an emerald duo ball silver necklace, and a pair of dark brown gladiator sandles. Mary Anne quickly changers before going into the bathroom and washing her face, brushing her teeth, and putting her hair up into a bun, slicking it back with gel and hairspray. Mary Anne quickly puts on a light layer of foundation, concealer, and powder before doing a natural lip, cheek, and eye.

Mary Anne walks out of the bathroom and back into her and Mia's room. She walks over to her laptop and logs into her Instant Messenger and Myspace. She looks through her posts, e-mails, sending messages to friends, posting on status updates, some photos, and replying to e-mails.

"Wow, you are a busy girl," Leon says looking at her from the door way.

"Well when you live in the modern world and you need to keep up with your friends and relatives," Mary Anne says logging out of her Myspace.

"That's true Dom says go time is in 30 minutes," Leon says.

"Got it," Mary Anne says looking at her available chat mates.

Leon walks away as Mary Anne clicks on Kevin's and Brian's chat names. She quickly types to Kevin:

'**Day One of killer Working Summer at 7:10 am, text me when you get this. I love you and miss you.**'

She than sends Brian a message:

**'Hey have you heard from Kevin, it's been two weeks and I haven't heard from him at all. I'm worried Bri, call me when you can.**'

Mary Anne lets out a deep breath before logging off and grabbing her bag. She double checks the contents, seeing her cell phone, Ipod, small cosmetic bag, camera, camcorder, a few writing books, a pencil case, and a box.

'I wish he would call me already. It's like I've disappeared from that world and he doesn't care anymore,' Mary Anne thinks as the thoughts go through her head.

"You must be deep in thought, your phone is going off and Dom's waiting," Jesse says.

"Shit," Mary Anne says racing out of the door grabbing her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Chris," Chris says.

"Hey, what's up," Mary Anne asks going down the stairs to at a time.

"Kevin wanted me to call you," Chris says.

"Why couldn't he call me himself? It's been tow weeks Chris, no e-mails, Myspace messages, no Instant messages, not texts, no call, what the hell," Mary Anne asks reaching the bottom of the the stairs.

"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry about that. The guys and I went to the Rockies with him, we all left our cells and laptops here, we just literally got back," Chris says.

"That answers the second part, not the first. Where is he," Mary Anne asks walking towards the front door.

"We got back and he took off for again. I mean I just received your message, he took off like three hours ago, didn't say where he was going," Chris says.

"Okay, I need every detail Chris. Does he have his cell at least," Mary Anne says walking out of the house.

"We got home around five, we came back to the apartment, I jumped into the shower, Alex said Kevin went straight to his phone and laptop, than he took a shower, changed out his bags, and left. I believe he has his phone due to the fact it is not in his room," Chris says.

"Did he search directions his computer," Mary Anne says walking over to Dom's car.

"Give me a minute to check browser history," Chris says.

"You got exactly that," Mary Anne says getting into Dom's car.

"What took you so long," Dom asks looking at her.

"Lost track of time," Mary Anne says. "What do you got Fields?"

"Nothing, he wiped clean his browser history," Chris says.

"Okay, is he driving his car," Mary Anne asks.

"Don't know, what's would that matter," Mary Anne asks.

"If he is driving Bri's car, he is going to Barstow; if he is driving my car, he's coming here; he could be taking the bus, or flaying or taking the train," Mary Anne says.

"Okay got it, I'll check into those, he left around seven, if that is helpful," Chris says.

"It kind of is, but what would really be helpful is knowing where the hell he is or is going," Mary Anne says.

"Okay, take a deep breath and relax, I'm sorry about taking him away for two weeks without tell you, it was a surprise trip,  
Chris says.

"The next words out of your mouth better be a graduation present, or else," Mary Anne says.

"Exactly, plus my dad granted Kevin an extra week off," Chris says.

"So where would he go Fields," Mary Anne says getting agitated.

"I don't know but keep your eyes open, he might appear there," Crhis says.

"Maybe," Mary Anne says hopeful.


	10. Dom Questions

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Eight: Dom Questions**

"That seemed like an intense phone call," Dom questions as they drive.

"Not really, them just being themselves," Mary Anne says hitting buttons on her phone.

"You still sound stressed or worried," Dom says looking at her.

"Keven can be a bit impulsive," Mary Anne says.

"Worried he might do something stupid," Dom asks.

"No more worried he might kill himself," Mary Anne says.

"That is probably hard to do," Dom says.

"Not when he is driving to who knows where and has barely slept in the last couple of days," Mary Anne says.

'Bad Boys, Bad Boys, Whatcha going to do, Watcha going to do when the cops come for you,' her phone rings.

"About time Bri," she says answering it.

"Sorry been busy, still nothing," Brian asks.

"Chris called, they spent two weeks in the Rockies with no communication. He was only home long enough to shower, check his phone and laptop, change out his bag, and leave again. He wiped his browser history and waiting on vehicle information," she replies back.

"Damn, have Chris send me what he can can and I will see what I can track. Does his phone have a GPS tracker in it," Brian asks.

"Yeah, but his phone is off, it's going straight to voice mail. Each of the cars have a GPS system but he could be on a plane, train or bus as well," she says.

"Damn him, I'll trace everything, see if I can find him. How many fake IDs does he have," Brian asks.

"I an not even going to ask about how you know about the IDs, but last I checked 2 or 4," Mary Anne says as Dom looks at her with an 'I want answers look.'

"Okay, I know all of them than, call you if I find anything," Brian says.

"Thanks, bye," she says hanging up her phone.

"Two to four fake IDs," Dom questions.

"You heard that," Mary Anne asks.

"What else does he have that he shouldn't," Dom asks.

"He made them before I met him, he and Chris made them back when they were freshmen. They wanted to get into the R rated movies, than to get into Woody's and the bars across the river. The final one is just a way to fly under the radar. They don't sell them," she explains.

"Does your mother know about this," he asks.

"No because he rarely uses them, and before you ask, no I do not have one," she says.

"How does he not get in shit for this stuff."

"His dad works for the Police Department and Chris's day works for the Fire Department."

"Why are you dating him?"

"For the first time in years I get to be me. I'm not someone's little sister or big sister or the smart girl or someone's friend. I'm just me and Kevin doesn't care that I don't like to part and drink. He finds it sexy that I am studious but I can also be hands on. I can be all of my personality and not just one side. He gets me for all of me and my wacky, strange ways. That's why I'm with him. The same reason why I love him."

"If you say so. Whatever happened to the little girl who said she needed a prince to save her?"

"He doesn't save me, he is my guardian angel, he is my Great Wall of China, but most of all he is my other half. You should know what it is like. What about you and Letty?"

"Completely different," Dom says pulling into the shop.

"If you say so," she says unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car.

Dom watches her as she walks over to his sister and starts talking to her and Jesse.

"Penny for your thoughts," Letty says looking at him.

"I'd be rich for that deal," he says looking at her.

"Oh really, interesting ride than," Letty asks looking at him.

"Eye opening," he replies looking at her and than at Mary Anne.


	11. Taking The Test

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Nine: Taking the Test**

"See now that didn't take long," Dom says almost nine hours later.

"Dude we have been checking and filling out forms all day, it was long," Vince says.

"Well we can eat and either go home or spend a couple hours in the garage," Dom purposes looking at the group.

"Food and cars," the group says minus Mia and Mary Anne.

"Can you two input this into the computer," Dom asks.

"I need to study for a test tomorrow and finish a paper for Friday," Mia says.

"I got it, it's probably the same system as Don's," Mary Anne says.

"Good now let's eat," Dom says as they all take a seat at the counter. "Mia is saying grace."  
"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for the food we are about to receive and the prosperity you bring to our lives and business," Mia says.

"Amen," they say.

They all being to eat their sandwiches and salads and chatting away. Mary Anne sits staring at her phone.

"He will call, stop worrying," Vince says looking at her.

"I'm not waiting for him to call, but someone else," Mary Anne says sticking out her tongue at him.

"You're waiting for someone to call, so you know where he is," Dom says.

"Maybe or I could be waiting for one of my many other friends to call," she says.

The group shakes their heads before saying, "unlikely."

"But enough of this, to the garage we go," Dom says standing up and throwing out his trash.

The rest quickly follow, while Mia wipes down the counter.

"I'm off to the library, you sure you are going to be okay on your own," Mia asks.

"I'll be fine, go be a student," Mary Anne says.

"Okay be back in a few hours," she says collecting her things and leaving.

Mary Anne quickly looks around before grabbing her bag and walking into the washroom. She locks the door before putting her bag down on the counter and pulling out the pregnancy test box.

"It's now or never," she says reading the instructions.

She quickly follows the instructions before putting the cap back on the the stick and setting the timer on her phone for five minutes. She begins to take shallow breaths, trying to not think about it as she washes her hands.

'Bad Boys, Bad Boys, Whatcha going do, Whatcha going to do when the cops come for you,' her phone begins to ring.

"Hey Bri, anything," she asks leaning against the counter.

"Sort of, he is in his own car, but I can't access his GPS. So I am guessing he doesn't know or it's a surprise," Brian says.

"Can you remotely turn it on," she asks.

"I can't, I've tried but either he has disabled it or something," Brian says.

"I'll see what Jesse can do. I just want to know that he is okay."

"I know a lot of us do. I'll call if I hear anything."

"I'll do the same, bye Bri," she says before hanging up her phone.  
'Damn him, what is so damn important for him to fall of the face of the Earth and leave no trace,' she ponders as she waits.

She quickly backs back up her bag as she exits the bathroom and walks towards the office. She grabs the stacks of computer data. She sits down and looks over the information as she accesses the programs she needs for inputting the inventory.

"If he were to keep a running log that one updates once a month this process wouldn't take forever," she says looking over the paper work.

The next thing she hears is a bang on the door and her phone timer going off.


	12. The Results

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Fast and the Furious characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Ten: The Results**

Mary Anne jumps out of her seat as Vince and Leon came running in.

"You okay," Leon asks looking at her.

"Yeah, who the hell is that," she asks looking at them.

"About to find out," Vince says grabbing a bat and walking towards the door.

Leon moves to hit the switch to open the door as Vince gets ready.

The door slowly begins to rise as they all get ready for action. The height reaches the top of a tall person, whom is well built. He has a pair of Hawaiian boarder shorts and a baggy whit muscle shirt. He has sandals on his feet, sunglasses covering his eyes and baseball cap covering his hair.

Mary Anne watches as the person is revealed, she recognizes the cap just as Vince is about to hit him. "Vince don't it's Kevin," she shouts as Vince drops the bat quickly.

"What the hell Vince," Kevin says looking at him.

"You could have seriously been hurt. What the hell were you thinking," Leon says.

"You are so damn lucky she recognized you or you would be on the way to the Emergency Room," Vince lectures.

Mary Anne shakes her head walking into the back office. She sets her phone up for a mass text message, that reads:

'_Kevin is in LA, no need 2 worry, well now no need 2 worry, he got off lucky this time ~ 3 M_'. She quickly hits send watching Kevin get lectured.

"Guys leave him alone, he was trying to surprise us. I'm fine so you can go back to the garage and report to Dom," she says looking at them.

"Fine, fine," Leon and Vince say locking the place back up before leaving.

"I thought you'd be open," he says looking at her.

"Inventory hell day," she says says going back to her bag.

Kevin follows her over, as he reaches her, he wraps his arms around her. "I've missed you," he says kissing her neck.

"I've missed you too, and nice timing by the way," she says pulling the box out of her bag.

"Did you take one," he asks looking at the box and at her.

She only nods, looking at the box.

"Did you read the results," he asks, holding her close.

She shakes her head, pulling out the stick. He takes it from her hands and flips it over. He looks at her before turning the stick over. They both look at the stick and begin to smile.

"Oh my God, we just missed a bullet," he says looking at her.

"Don't I know it," she says lookinga t him.

"So you stuck here," he asks looking at her.

"Not really, I can do this tomorrow, just have to check with Dom."

"Well let's go," he says dropping the stick back into the box as she puts it in her bag.

"Dom says do the computer stuff tomorrow, and be home no later than 1:30," Letty says.

"Your amazing Letty," she says turning around to look at her.

"We girls have to stick together. Lock the handle on the door," she says before disappearing.

"Let's go," Mary Anne says putting her bag on her shoulder and holding his hand.  
"Let's," he says leading her towards the door.

She locks the handle on the door before exiting it with him in front of her.

"I've missed you so very much," he says stopping and looking at her.

"I know the feeling," she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kevin leans in and kisses her passionately on the lips as his hands rest on her hips. Mary Anne kisses him back as her tongue glides along his bottom lip. Her tongue continues to seek entrance as her hands wander up his neck.

A car honks from the garage, the quickly separate before laughing and getting into Kevin's car and driving off.


End file.
